Bittersweet
by GoldenGriffiness
Summary: Have you ever had a moment, just one despite everything that you want to endure for eternity? With something more tangible than a memory? Sadly life doesn't work like that, so treasure your time before passing on, for it'll only come once.


What can I say? I was board, listening to lion king music, and randomly wanted to try writing a (sort of) romantic Spyro/Cynder seen. This is my first real attempt at anything of the sort, so please be kind. Reviews are welcome. For LOC fans, I'm sorry! Everything and it''s mother has gone wrong with working on both LOC stories between computer failures, writers block (such as now), burnt mother boards, getting distracted by making a plush Mys (okay, I admit, that's not 'wrong' per say XD) and a array of other stuff. Oh, and school. That to. Now, enjoy!)

My eyes narrowed, fixed on prey, and a smirk crawled its way over black lips. The sun was shining fire in the sky, birdsong radiating everywhere like hope itself. The reborn world was fresh, new, and rejuvenated like only a harsh winter could bring about. True, great scars, like would be left by the marks of some great beast's talons, crisscrossed the earth in a great line where flickering fire had once roared forth and chased life away. But those were scars that would heal in time. And, even if they didn't, they stood proud testimony of the strength of the planet.

And all that rested upon it.

My thoughts returned to my position as my prey came into view, a flash of bright violet that could never hide in the shadows like I was. Amethyst orbs looked around, frantic, as a voice called my name. "Cynder?"

That's when I 'attacked.'

I imagine all Spyro could see was a flash of obsidian as I exploded into him, pressure forcing us both to the side, skidding over a sudden incline.

We fell, one over the other, a tumbling mass of violet, gold, pink and purple. We collapsed in a tangle of paws and tails, dust flying up around us, eager to flee the tumbling bodies.

The purple dragon sighed, looking at me, crimson creeping over amethyst. "You got me again. Really, Cyn, you scared the crap out of me when I didn't see you when I woke up..."

I smirked again, peridot eyes dancing. "What'd you expect? A cheetah can't change his spots."

He sighed, reaching one forepaw up and tracing it along my cheek, eyes uncertain, but that slight ring of sarcasm deeply embedded in his voice. "Or a dragon her scales."

The track of his paw burned on black scales, heat trailing in its wake as my stomach felt like it'd been filled with the insects Sparx loves so well. "You heard me, didn't you?"

Amethyst eyes flickered to the ground as his face was washed with a ruby tinge. "I sure hope I did..." His voice was soft, almost velveteen as it was whipped away by the wind like a prayer to the ancestors. "Did I?"

I smiled, shifting to my haunches and taking a purple paw between my forepaws. I pulled it to my chest, resting it over my heart and dipping my head to touch it with the tip of my nose. The purple dragon's scent flooded around me, rough, strong and sweet all at the same time. Like freshly turned earth and the promise to return that the sun gives to the winds as it sinks into the west. "Yeah, you heard..."

His eyes were wide, unbelieving, like he'd found a ray of sunlight in the deepest depths of the darkest catacombs. I smirked, gathering legs beneath me and rolling away from him, turning around and flicking the tip of his nose with my ivory tailblade. "No need to look so disappointed, Violet!"

He blinked, almost lethargic, "Wai what?"

Oh, that look of his was priceless. His nose was scrunched, eye ridges drawn together in confusion. Before he had time to think, I launched into the air, snapping obsidian and rose wings to cup the swirling wind and pull myself towards the searing yellow sun. Its light played across my back, warming already heated scales until pleasant fire raged across my hide.

It only took a moment before I heard a second set of wings beat the wind behind me, a heavier body chasing after me as I dived and swung, a graceful dance of upstroke and downstroke, twist and turn, rise and fall. The wind beating and twining around me was more than heaven, and for that moment in time, life and all its immeasurable facets were perfect, at least for us.

Please ancestors, let this moment last...


End file.
